The sinner
by amal-rukia
Summary: The brunette froze when she was aware of her surroundings, she was walking on that cliff, the one that caused Yae and Sae to lose each other, the same cliff where Mayu broke her leg, the source of her guilt.


Mio didn't know for how long she walked, her legs were sore, she was tired, she was broken, but she didn't stop walking.

She wished her hands would just fade away, the hands she killed her sister with. She wanted to find _that_ crimson butterfly in front of her, but what was she supposed to say? She _murdered_ her _twin_!

The brunette froze when she was aware of her surroundings, she was walking on _that_ cliff, the one that caused Yae and Sae to lose each other, the same cliff where Mayu broke her leg, the source of her _guilt_.

"Is this how you felt that day, Mayu?" She asked with bitter smile then fell on her knees. She was answered with silence, it was too cruel. "Did it hurt you this much? When I didn't slow down? When I said I'd leave you?" Her nails were digging deeper and deeper in her skin. "I finally know how you felt, I knew it when I chased after you…"

Tears started to fall from her tired eyes, she cried silently.

That day, if only she held her hand, Mayu's leg wouldn't be broken, she wouldn't have to suffer so much. That's what Mio was thinking, before a darker thought crossed her mind. _I wish we fell together that day_.

Mio walked slowly to the edge of the cliff, she closed her eyes and she saw herself killing Mayu.

"No!" She yelled and looked at her hands in horror, she shook her head furiously. "Mayu, I said I won't leave you!" She yelled to no one, tears streaming down her face, she looked like a mess. She grabbed her head, in hopes to erase the painefull experience from her memories.

 _You promised!_

Her eyes widened, her hands fell down, she smiled softly. "You're right, Mayu." Mio stated softly and closed her eyes, her feet dangerously close to the edge, her heart racing. "Wait for me, Mayu. I'm coming, and we'll be together forever."

She fell.

It was the right decision, she couldn't live without Mayu.

It was strange, she didn't feel anything, did time stop? Did she crash?

Her heart was still beating.

Mio slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on the cliff.

No injuries, no blood. She didn't fall at all.

Her confusion faded when she saw a crimson butterfly flying around, and for a second, she saw her reflection.

Mayu's reflection.

"Why?" She asked, a storm of emotions building inside her. "Why did you leave me?! You always asked me to never leave, and yet you did it!" She didn't even notice that she was yelling.

It was anger.

"How could you do that to me?! Why?! What have I done to deserve this?! What did I ever do to you?!"

Betrayal.

"We could have just left! No one had to die! You didn't have to die! This was all my fault… this is all my fault…" She whispered the last sentence, looking at the sad and sorry reflection of her twin. Her tears fell down like a waterfall. "I killed you…"

She looked down at her hands, wanting to cut them off, to burn them, to wash away the sin she made.

"Please come back…" She whispered, pleading, hoping that this all a nightmare that would end as soon as she wakes up.

And then there was grief.

The butterfly started to fly away, and Mio's eyes widened as she started to run after it.

"Wait!"

It was flying too fast, leading her somewhere. She was too scared to lose her again.

" _Mio wait!"_

"Mayu please!"

" _Slow down!"_

"Please don't leave me here! Don't go!"

Echoes. Nothing but echoes, from a situation that could have been avoided.

One that she will always regret.

A sin that will live with her forever.

It never stopped. No matter how much she called after it. No matter how much she pleaded. She couldn't follow her.

What an ironic situation.

Soon, her body gave up on the chase. She was worn out from everything that happened.

Her vision was fading slowly, and once the butterfly was gone, she lost conscious.

She woke up, the bright light almost blinding her. Everything was so white.

"Mio?"

She looked to her side and saw her uncle staring at her in joy yet concern. He was talking to her, but her mind barely registered any words. He then left the room to look for the doctor, but she didn't care.

What she's done, cannot be undone.

The sin of killing her sister.

The sin that will accompany her to the grave.

What life can a sinner lead? Forever tortured by the guilt, forever broken from the grief.

She looked at the window and saw a butterfly land on it, and in the back of her mind, she heard whispers, singing…

" _Sleep, priestess, lie in peace_ "


End file.
